Random Nonsense
by Firestorm2004
Summary: Random stories that wouldn't go away, so I wrote them down. There is no particular order, and they usually aren't connected. Be careful, some of them may kill you laughing! Remember to Review!
1. Costumes are Fun!

Disclaimer: The story is mine. The characters are not. The insanity is mine. The participants are not.

_Costumes are fun!_

"Nakamori-kun?" Hakuba queried as his classmate entered the room dressed head to toe in a white traveling outfit plus cape.

"Oh, this? It's my costume," Aoko explained, giving a little twirl. "What do you think?"

"Am I right in guessing Amelia from Slayers?" Hakuba guessed with little enthusiasm.

Aoko beamed and nodded.

The sound of the door slamming against the wall drew their attention to the Kaito Kid standing in the doorway.

"Kid!" Hakuba yelled in a strange mix of rage and glee. He dove for the figure that let out a startled yelp and jumped over the detective to cower behind Aoko. "Get back here!" Hakuba demanded. He lunged for the Kid again, but was stopped by Aoko's out-stretched arm.

"Take a good look at him, Hakuba-kun," she ordered, her eyes promising pain and death if he didn't obey.

Wanting to survive a little while longer, Hakuba did as he was told. It was then that he noticed the Kid wore a dark blue button shirt and a black tie under a white suit with a cape. On his head was a white top hat. "Where's the monocle? And why are the colors different?" he demanded while his mind came up with a solution he would not accept.

"Jeez, Hakuba, what were you trying to do? Kill me?" The Kid asked instead, sounding very much like Kuroba Kaito.

Shocked, the detective took a closer look beneath the hat brim and found the face of his annoying classmate staring back at him. His own expression quickly changed to match the confused one on Kaito's face.

"I thought Kid wore a red tie," Aoko commented, ignoring the near death-match she had just stopped.

Kaito merely shrugged. "All I have is black. Sheesh, Hakuba! You're the one whose always going on about how much I look like Kaitou Kid. I thought you'd like my costume. After all, it is Halloween."


	2. Playing With Pink

_Playing with Pink_

Kaito watched as the class came in. He'd spent the lunch break preparing his next prank. The victim: Hakuba Saguru. When Hakuba sat down, Kaito could barely hear the switches being pressed. He watched as the detective just sat there, totally oblivious to what was going to happen in the next few seconds.

Kaito looked up and saw the pail that had been hidden right about Hakuba's desk was tilting. Hakuba let out a startled yelp as the pinkish liquid was dropped on him. It was dye, but Kaito had made it special. It would last only for a day and then disappear without a trace. He didn't like to damage property. All around the blond detective, the classmates scampered away, trying not to let the pink goo land on them too.

"KAITO!!!" Aoko's voice came from where she sat next to him. Kaito jumped as a mop landed in the space he had occupied only moments before. As usual, their chase around the room disturbed nothing. Classmates were still taking bets on if Kaito would be hit and how long the chase would last.

In Kaito's mind, the trick had been worth it for the shock and surprise in Hakuba's eyes. As he jumped over a desk to avoid Aoko's mop, something small and wet hit him by the ear. Stopping to pull it off, Kaito realized it was a piece of paper covered in the pink dye. His eyes sparkled wildly as he found the perpetrator. Hakuba stood at his desk, holding a slingshot.

"PAPERBALL FIGHT!" Kaito shouted as he launched a ball back at Hakuba. The class soon joined in, for they now had their own slingshots courtesy of Kuroba Kaito.

_Playing with pink is so much fun!_ Kaito thought to himself as the classroom erupted into wonderful chaos.


	3. Be Afraid Be Very Afraid

_Be afraid. Be very afraid_

Conan's eyes widened in shock as he realized that Ran and Kazuha were conversing in perfect English with no trace of a Japanese accent. His rising fear eased when he spotted Heiji trotting towards them.

"Harley! Where have you been?" Kazuha chided him.

"Sorry," Heiji apologized with a weak grin. "I was trying to call Jimmy, but he wouldn't answer his phone."

Realization of the situation hit Conan with the force of a sledgehammer. "They did it. They finally did it," he whispered as his small hand slipped out of Ran's while he sank to the ground in shock. "Dub you!" he yelled in frustration. "Dub you all to English!"

"What'd he say?" Ran asked, watching Conan's unusual antics with concern.

"Beats me," Heiji answered, shrugging. "I don't know Japanese."


	4. Seeing Double

_Seeing Double_

Hakuba's eyes widened in confusion as his gaze swept from the Kaitou Kid to Kuroba Kaito and back again. His mind just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that the two weren't the same person.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to give yourself a headache," the Kid told the bewildered detective solemnly.

"Does this prove that I'm not the Kid?" Kaito ventured from where he stood. As much as he liked Kaitou Kid, Kaito didn't want to get to close and so stood some three feet to the thief's right, completing the unconscious triangle.

"But, but," Hakuba stammered. "What about, what about all the evidence I gathered?"

"What evidence?" Kid asked, a grin forming at the edges of his mouth. "Just because you never saw Kuroba-san and I together doesn't mean we're the same person."

"How do I know you're the real Kaitou Kid?" Hakuba demanded, hoping he could still prove his theory. As far as he was concerned, there was no way he could have been this wrong for this long.

"Like this!" Kid replied, his trademark grin flashing on his face while throwing a white handkerchief over the detective's head. He counted to three, pulled the cloth off dramatically and made it vanish while pulling out a mirror.

Hesitantly, and slightly dreading what he might see, Hakuba peered into the offered mirror. His own reflection stared suspiciously up at him between the strands of pink hair falling into his eyes. Hakuba had the proof that he was wrong and his mind shut down in protest. The British detective dazedly turned and walked drunken-like from the presence from the two Kaitous.

As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Kaito and the Kid glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

"That had to be the best trick I've ever pulled on him," Kaito managed to say through his laughter.

The Kid nodded in agreement. "I should do this more often. Call me the next time he gets annoying, okay?"

"Sure thing," Kaito agreed. "Come one, you can change in here." He led the Kid into the nearby shack they had used to set up the trick.

"Thanks," Kid replied, removing the hat and monocle to reveal the face of Kudo Shinichi. "I could use a laugh now and then and I like this magic stuff."

"Addictive, isn't it?" Kaito asked and laughed at Shinichi's enthusiastic nod of agreement.


	5. Lightning Strikes Twice

_Lightning Strikes Twice_

The Kaitou Kid laughed as he was followed by the Kaitou Kid taskforce and a few choice words from Inspector Nakamori. He was still laughing when he rounded a corner and crashed into someone running the opposite way. They rebounded and Kid managed to stay on his feet. The other person wasn't so lucky. Kaitou Kid looked down to see who it was and was met with the sight of a blond, British boy cursing as he stood up.

"Kid?!!" The confused detective asked.

"Why hello detective. Didn't expect you to be here." Kid said, smiling. "Thought you'd missed my heist for sure."

"WHAT?!!" the teenager shot back. He didn't know that there had been a heist that night. Usually his father or Inspector Nakamori told him about it.

"So, you going to ch...." The Kaitou's words trailed off as he stared at something behind the detective. Instinctively, Hakuba turned around and was treated to something that he hadn't expected. Standing under a light post, holding hands with Nakamori Aoko was none other than Kuroba Kaito. Hakuba had always thought that Kaito was the Kid, but now after _TWO_ times of being in the same place, but as different people, he wasn't so sure.

"K...Kuroba? What're you doing here?" He asked, hopping that someone else was playing Kaito.

Kuroba stared at Kid. "Hello again Kid-san! I didn't expect you to be here."

Kid laughed. "Nor did I. I'm leaving, so good-bye Kuroba-san, Nakamori-san, Hakuba-san!" He threw down a bomb that went off, leaving a cloud of pink smoke. When the smoke was gone, the Kaitou had disappeared. _Darn that thief. Why does he always use pink smoke?_ Hakuba thought furiously.

"Kuroba, where the heck have you been? I'm not for sure if you're you!" The detective angrily told the magician.

What surprised him was that Aoko came to his rescue instead. "Hakuba! How dare you insult Kaito. He's been with me the entire evening. He didn't even know that there was going to be a heist tonight." She said, grabbing a nearby mop. "If you even think about trying something I'll ..." She didn't need to finish the sentence for Hakuba to get the answer. 'Aoko would make his life miserable' was what she implied. He quickly shut up his mouth and headed home.

Kudo Shinichi laughed as he reached his home. That night had gone very well, even with meeting Kaito and Hakuba like that. While he was opening up his front door, his cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" He said, answering it.

"Doing our own heists now, aren't we?" Kaito's voice came over the line.

"Yeah, though you gotta admit. The look on Hakuba-san's face was worth it." Shinichi's remark was met with more laughter.


End file.
